


these stars will guide us home

by bee_kind, bitterseraph



Series: and all the world was open to you [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, racially ambiguous!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterseraph/pseuds/bitterseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anthology of reader/star wars characters one-shots featuring everyone's favorite soulmark trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone! due to the popularity of ink, I decided to expand to another fandom! the rules of this one are exactly the same as ink, so just let me know a character/characters you'd like to see yourself shipped with and we can go from there!

He’s a hulking thing, cut from sharp lines and smelling of death. He’s got a lightsaber in one hand and tendrils of the Force twirling around the other and no sane creature would approach him, but you have walked dreams enough to know when you were in no danger. Besides, this wasn’t his dreamscape. It wasn’t yours either; it was a nuetral space between two heads, the space between two words, the second of darkness in the middle of a blink. You take a step toward him and you feel his anger wash over you like a wave. Even in his sleep he was ready for violence.   
  
“Kylo Ren.”   
  
“Who are you?” His voice comes back harsh and mechanical, filtered through the vocoder in his helmet. Even still, he sounds young.   
  
“I’m your soulmate.” The dreamscape twists and darkness in time with the Knight’s emotions. The distance between the two of you grows longer.   
  
“Liar.”   
  
“This isn’t real, Ren. It’s not our true first meeting, so the words are different.” That doesn’t appease him.    
  
“If I see you again, I will kill you.” and he starts himself awake, leaving you alone in a void.    
  
When you do see him again, it’s in the heat of battle. He meets your eyes from across the field of flame and bodies and you clutch your lightsaber a tad bit tighter, fight a tad bit harder. You end up losing to the might of the First Order and your brothers in arms are immediately killed. You alone are brought to tribunal before the leader of the Knights of Ren.    
  
“I warned you.” He says in that heavy automated voice, lightsaber lit and primed between long, glove clad fingers.   
  
“Was I supposed to listen?” He tenses and you know you’ve spoken his words. He lifts his lightsaber to your neck and pans,   
  
“I’d rather hoped you would.” You’re cut down in a flash of light and fury. 


	2. Poe Dameron and Finn

You knew about Poe’s other soulmark, had seen it on the freckled ridge of his shoulder blade more times than you could count. The handwriting was shaky, unsure, as if whoever it belonged to didn’t fully grasp the concept of a pen: heavy in some places, nearly gone in others; wobbly letters all collapsed in on each other. You wondered what new constellation was teaching your heart and soul how to escape a First Order base. You clutched him a bit tighter at night, running your fingers over the words, hoping and praying to all the old gods that they’d do their job right. But the job on Jakku still goes south and your love, your Poe is gone without word for three days and even though your mark doesn’t fade, you fear his death is close. On the fifth day he shows up sunburnt and smiling, talking about a boy named Finn (he doesn’t tell you he named him that, not until later when all three of you are piled in bed, limbs in varying shades of brown all thrown together) who has stars for eyes.    
  
That night the words, “Hey, I’m Finn; Poe saved my life.” appear on your inner thigh and you don’t at all mind that his I’s are blotchy and that bars of his F are too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open


	3. General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Hux as requested by giabia15

If it had been completely up to you, your commanding officer would never know that you were his soulmate. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and inconvenient. For all of its modernity, The First Order did not allow anyone within a soul-marked cell to work together, meaning if your soul mate had another mark and you didn’t share it, you could work with the person they were bonded to either. Preoccupations like these got in the way of progress, or so the code of conduct said in Section 3, Subsection B, Paragraph 4. Paragraph 5 stated that if anyone discovered a soulmate within The Order, the bond had to be reported to the highest-ranking officer on duty. It was just your luck that the highest ranking officer was your soulmate. Still, you wouldn’t break protocol just to save yourself from an uncomfortable trip down to where the officers and generals kept their quarters.   
  
You knock on the black door of his office, a sharp rap, three times, professional and wait with baited breath, gripping your soulmark through the stiff uniform fabric covering your wrist. ‘Your dedication to this operation is commendable.’ In the General’s soft, breezy handwriting. It looked like calligraphy on your skin and you cling to the compliment. Your were doing this because you were a professional and you were dedicated to this cause.    
  
“Enter.” Your heart thuds in your chest as the door slides aside and you step into the harsh lighting of General Hux’s office. The room is stark white, a sharp contrast from the rest of the ship and his hair, flaming red, is the only splash of color in the room. He looks up at you with sea foam green eyes, regards your rank and goes back to his paperwork. “Ensign, I’m sure you’re aware that my time is very valuable. If I find that you have a grievance that could’ve been taken to a lower-ranking officer-”   
  
“Sir, I’ve discovered my soulmate.” Interrupting Hux isn’t wise, you know this, had seen him demote people who ranked higher than you for far less, but your words give him pause.    
  
“When?”   
  
“Yesterday, sir, at 1600.”   
  
“And you waited until now to report it?” You place your arms at your side and lock your elbows. Now was not the time to be shaking like a school child asked to repeat the tenants of the Order.   
  
“We were on parade when it happened sir, and I was receiving a commendation. I thought it would be better to wait until a more professional setting was available.” You knew he knew it was him, he had to by now. He must’ve heard words like, ‘Thank you, sir, it was my honor.’ all the time, but he must’ve felt it when you spoke his words. He lingered a bit too long when he pressed the pin into your chest, eyes strayed a bit too far from your own, down over the soft planes of your face, over the bow of your lips. “I’ll require a transfer to another base, sir. Perhaps I could be of more use aboard the  _ Pursuer  _ or the  _ Apex _ . I have experience serving as an officer aboard non-”   
  
“Ensign, you just received a commendation for your service aboard this vessel and I am not in the habit of transferring assets out from below my command. Your report has been noted and so long as you continue to perform admirably, I see no reason to reassign you.” He’s not looking at you and he hasn’t stopped filling out his paperwork. “You’re dismissed.” He says after a beat and you nod sharply, a military gesture if ever there was one.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open!  
> find my on tumblr: thannywrites.tumblr.com


	4. Captain Phasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Phasma as requested by giabia15

The words ‘FN-2188, report to sublevel B for re-education training.’ means that you’re a goner the second the midwife pulls you from your mother, wet and screaming, eyes screwed up from the effort. The read your soul mark and your father weeps, because they know something of the dark side is coming to get you. There are no places left to hide on Haruun Kal.    
  
The sky splits open when you’re three and they snatch your brother from the fields and you from your father’s arms and it takes them only three days to make you forget what your parents’ faces look like. It takes them only three days to make the word home taste as heavy and metallic on your tongue as ‘death’ and ‘gun’ and ‘training’. You have no home, and you have no brother, none that you can remember. You sit next to FN-2187 at meals and think that in another life, maybe you two once roamed the jungle in some mountains thrust into the sky. His eyes, when you see them, remind you of someone else’s, warm and inviting. You have no context for either of those words, so you do not dwell on them.    
  
You’re a week away from a promotion when 2187 escapes and they subject all of the Stormtroopers in your brigade to mandatory reeducation. You’re climbing the ranks and they want you to help. They called you multiple teams, sent the details to your holopad, but you’re lying on your bunk, trying to tune out the sound of screams coming from a deck below you. The door to the barracks slides open and Phasma enters with all the deadly elegance of a pit viper. “FN-2188, report to sublevel B for reeducation training.” and you freeze. You’d never actually spoken directly to the commander, but even still, the idea of her potentially being your soulmate had never crossed your mind. She was your commanding officer, one you still weren’t sure was entirely human.    
  
“Ma’am…” It might be foolish, but the words are slipping from between your teeth before you can stop them. “...that’s what my soul mark says.”  She closes the distance between you in three quick strides, closes a fist around your upper arm and drags you down to sublevel B without another word. She doesn’t speak to you during training and she doesn’t look at you at all. The next day, you’re transferred aboard the Apex and a week later, news comes that Starkiller Base has been destroyed. Your mark doesn’t fade, but you don’t look at it. You cover it with bandages and set out to find the Resistance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open  
> follow me on tumblr: thannywrites.tumblr.com


	5. Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by tay

You meet him when he’s still just a boy, before he’s had a chance to grow into the dark, sharp-toothed thing that will shred new holes in the galaxy and snatch swaths of stars from the sky.. He’s still soft when he comes to you, eyes troubled, heart still white. He’s on your world for some mission from the Republic, but he stops a war lord that’s taken over your village. He didn’t come to save you, you knew, that he was even passing by was sheer happenstance and but even as you tell yourself this, your eyes meet from across the ruins of your home and you can’t help but feel there’s a touch of destiny about this meeting. You look into his eyes and you feel like the whole of creation is staring back at you, divinity in human form, something ancient and powerful. You’re his. Before you even see the words, you’re his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! if you'd like a general plot for them to follow, please feel free to add that to your request!

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open  
> no prompts involving rey and kylo ren in a relationship together


End file.
